The Lost Volterra Princess
by nine tailed demon fox
Summary: What happens when Bella's "sister" is the banished Princess of Volterra. What would happen when Marcus sees his daughter and mate again. happens in Breaking Dawn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight except Carly.

Carly's P.V.O.

It's been two and a half months since Bella and Edward's wedding and I had a vision that the Volturi will come somewhere in January. You're probably wandering who is this person? Well I am Carly May Volturi the lost princess of Volterra my father is Marcus and my mom is Didyme Aro's sister, and I also have an adopted brother named Felix. I am a manticore shape shifter/ vampire hybrid my father was a manticore shape shifter when he was human but he kept it a secret from the rest of the Volturi except for me, my mom, and my brother.

I have my mom's wavy hair but my father's black hair, I'm still 8 years old mentally I'm 10 years old I grow slowly, I was born on March 3, 3012 B.C., I have my mom's bright blue eyes, I'm 4,4", my powers are seeing peoples bonds between each other, a sponge which means I can copy any power and keep it as my own , and seeing peoples past, present, and future, and also I can resurrect people from the dead and some wired power that I can make people see my past. Bella is going to wake up from the change sometime today and Jacob is going to get his butt kicked today by Bella which will be funny.

"Charlie I'm going over to a friend's house today." I yelled out to him as I make to the front door.

"Okay, just be careful." He called from the living room.

"I will." I answered and walked to the forest. As I was running I was sucked into a vision.

~Vision~

Bella was lying on a table in Carlisle's office. Her eyes open. Bella and Edward are running in the woods hunting. Bella holding a baby Renesmee who looks 9 months old.

~Vision Ends~

Yea, Bella is going to wake up from the transformation. I start running faster to the house.

I get to the house the door was unlocked so I go inside I don't see anyone here probably working on that old cottage that I saw in the woods that one day. Oh well, I went upstairs to Carlisle's office the door was open and Edward was sitting by Bella who was lying on a table.

"She's going to wake soon you know." I said Edward looked up at me startled a little. He stood up from the chair and walked over to me.

"How do you know that?" He asked

"Let's just say that I know things before they happen." I said guarded no one knows about me and my past.

"She is going to wake in 3…2….1." I said and her eyes flashed open she got up off the table and looked around the room.

"Bella." Edward whispered very quietly. Bella turned to look at us she crouched down and started to growl until something in her mind clicked and she stopped growling and got out of her crouch.

"Edward." she whispered quietly she flashed over to him. They were having a moment so I left. I went down stairs everyone was downstairs. Rosalie had Renesmee in her arms Jacob was hovering her looking at her. And everyone else was hovering over her to.

"Gushes, what the heck is going on here?" I asked them they all turned around to look at me.

"Well." I asked impatiently.

"Nothing." said Jake

"Says the person who imprinted." I said to myself.

I can hear two pairs of feet coming this way there coming from their hunting trip.

Renesmee looks so pretty and cute. She has Bella's curls and brown eyes and she has Edward's bronze hair color. She held out her hand and put it on my face she showed me a picture of Bella when she was still human. So she wants to see her mom.

Bella, Edward, and Jacob came into room. Jacob walked over to where Rosalie was holding Renesmee in her arms. Everyone else stood in a line. I walked up to Bella very slowing and cautiously I put up my Physical shield up (Thank you Renata and her power). I got up to her I held up my hand she looked at me like I was crazy.

"May I." I asked

"Uh…Sure." She said confused.

I put my hand on her face and rapped my shield around her to. I showed her what happen but not what Jacob did to Renesmee. I opened my eyes since I had them closed. Bella looked shocked at what just happen. She bent her head down and sniffed me which was weird.

"Uh…Bella why are you sniffing my head?" I asked confused and a little creped out.

"Because you smell different, like lion, bird, scorpion, and vampire." said Bella confused everyone started smelling around us and they all agreed with Bella.


End file.
